


Стереотипы

by besti0la



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: Фик для кинк-феста на следующую заявку: "Стив/Тони, студентота-AU. Тони на физфаке, Стив - на художественном. Постоянное подтрунивание над Роджерсом. В итоге секс в художественной студии и Тони, измазанный масляной краской".





	Стереотипы

Тони шел по коридору корпуса «В» Массачусетского технологического института, уткнувшись в учебник по ядерной физике, и рассеянно кивал всем своим многочисленным знакомым, подругам и поклонницам. И поклонникам. Все хотели видеть его этим вечером в самых разных частях города, но свидание Старка с учебником означало только одно – скоро что-то будет. Что-то грандиозное, как и все остальные эксперименты этого чертовски богатого, чертовски популярного и чертовски умного парня. Все знали, что у Энтони Эдварда Старка существует два состояния: либо он запоем читает учебники и научные труды, пропадает сутками в лаборатории, в лучшем случае создавая что-то гениальное, в худшем - устраивая пару-тройку взрывов, либо уходит в натуральный запой, выпивая литры виски и меняя девушек и парней в своей постели с такой скоростью, что в итоге даже для него сюрприз, с кем он проснется следующим утром. Сейчас брюнет оказался в неожиданном для себя третьем состоянии, а точнее, растянутым на полу среди канцелярских принадлежностей, тетрадей, учебников и прочих листочков. Загогулины на листочках оказались знакомыми до боли в только что разбитых коленях.  
\- Эй, Пикассо, другого места для своих шедевров ты найти не мог? Что на этот раз? Я надеюсь, ты уже перешел от кружочков-кубиков к тычинкам и пестикам. Если нет, то могу познакомить тебя с Моникой. Массажистка, с четвертым размером, учится на медсестру. Более надежного пестика для такого убежденного девственника, как ты, я придумать не могу.  
\- Было бы неплохо, Старк, если бы ты отрывался от книги не только ради того, чтобы заглянуть под очередную юбку. Тогда я был бы лишен столь сомнительного удовольствия наблюдать твою задницу на моих рисунках.  
\- Ого, Моника отменяется. Я так и знал, что даже ты не сможешь сопротивляться обаянию моей задницы. Благотворительная ночь у меня на следующей неделе. С полуночи до половины второго у меня окно в расписании. Могу вписать тебя, Роджерс.  
\- Отвали, идиот! И слезь уже с моего альбома.  
\- Если ты стесняешься, то…  
\- ЭНТОНИ СТАРК! Поднимись с пола, извинись и отправляйся обедать. Извини, Стив. Надеюсь, он не слишком много хлопот тебе доставил. Я помогу все собрать.  
\- Спасибо, Вирджиния.  
\- Пеппер, какого черта? Между прочим, пострадавший здесь я!  
\- Пожалуйся Роуди. Или Монике. А теперь отправляйся обедать, ты уже больше суток ничего не ел.  
\- Да, мамочка. Роджерс, если надумаешь развлечься, я до вечера буду в лаборатории. Пеппер расскажет, как туда пройти.  
Стивен Роджерс. Высокий атлет, чьи светлые волосы, голубые глаза и округлый зад вызывают течку практически у всего университета. Известен своим художественным талантом и… девственностью. И он жутко раздражает вышеупомянутого мистера Старка. Все хотят его, но никто в университете не может похвастаться тем, что был в его постели. Так всегда было, так и остается. Тони предпочитает видеть в своей постели только тех, с кем не сталкивается каждый день. Исключений единицы. А теперь ему приходится делиться популярностью. Все хотят Роджерса, но никто не может похвастаться, что переспал с ним. Никто, даже Тони, и это его порядком бесило. Тем более теперь, когда этого блондина защищает ЕГО Пеппер. Нет, они не встречались. Учились вместе в школе, и долгое время она была единственным другом Старка. А теперь снимали одну квартиру на двоих. Точнее, снимал Тони, а мисс Поттс поддерживала там порядок и следила, чтобы молодой и загульный гений не скончался от голода, пожара или нападения плесени.

***  
Тони мерил шагами лабораторию и пытался вспомнить как можно больше ругательств на всевозможных языках. У него есть все необходимое для очередного эксперимента, но нет справочного материала. Вместо своего учебника он схватил чертову папку чертового Стива-Мать-Его-Роджерса. И чертова библиотека уже закрыта. Старка всегда злило, когда что-то мешало его научным изысканиям. Но когда этому мешало второе пришествие Пикассо, Веласкеса, Ван Гога и Босха в одном лице, это просто сводило с ума. Злополучная папка уже успела измерить лабораторию вдоль, поперек и по диагонали. Так бы и продолжалось, если бы все рисунки, наконец, не выпали. Через пару мгновений Старк уже сидел на полу, изучая добычу. По большей части в папке были простые наброски: силуэты предметов, людей и животных. Одна девушка мелькала чаще других. От рисунка к рисунку она приобретала все более знакомые черты. Итак, Пеппер позировала этому мистеру Никому-Не-Дам-До-Свадьбы. Тони хотел бросить все это и пойти напиться, когда заметил другие рисунки. Непохожие на остальные. Это были пробы пера, зарисовки отдельных частей тела. Глаза, губы, брови, уши, кисти рук, изгиб шеи. Сначала просто тонкие линии, едва заметные, неуверенные, но с каждой страницей все смелее, увереннее, как будто художник знакомился с предметом все лучше и лучше. И с каждым листом черты становились все более узнаваемы. Старк смотрел в свои же глаза, прикасался к черно-белой копии своих рук, бровей, губ… Роджерс рисовал его. Собирал по частям. Пытался пробраться под маску, увидеть что-то настоящее. А вот это было уже интересно. Подхватив папку, Тони отправился искать художественную студию. Что-то подсказывало ему, что не он один допоздна болтается в кампусе.

Как и предполагалось, Стив оказался в студии. Он заканчивал портрет Пеппер, который они начали еще в начале сентября в парке возле дома Старка. Роджерс любил гулять там и, однажды столкнувшись с ней, не мог не заметить, как гармонично сочетаются девушка Старка и осенний парк. Казалось, Старк преследует его. Он сам, его дом, его девушка, а теперь еще и его вещи. Учебник по ядерной физике, написанный на непонятном Стиву языке, немым укором выглядывал из рюкзака. Нужно было отдать его Вирджинии, но отчего-то он этого не сделал. И глупо было отрицать, что хозяин несчастной книги не был интересен блондину. Был. И еще как. Вопреки всем законам этого мира, неидеальный Старк идеально ложился на холст. Его черты были созданы для того, чтобы их рисовали. И Роджерс хотел их рисовать. Но не то, что на виду у всех, а то, что скрыто за сотнями масок, столь искусных, что давно стали второй кожей. Уже больше года он ловит каждое изменение, каждый оттенок, но все же уверен, что самого главного так и не увидел. Но еще не все потеряно, ведь в дверях студии стоял не кто иной, как Тони Старк.  
\- Я думал, лаборатории находятся на другом этаже.  
\- Да, вот только с некоторых пор нужную литературу по физике можно найти только у художников. Скажи, это такой новый прорыв в искусстве: нарисуй радиоактивное излучение в стиле кубизма и получи всемирное признание?  
\- Если бы некоторые гении хоть иногда обращали внимание на окружающий мир, то бедным художникам не приходилось бы подбирать за ними книги. Между прочим, ты вовремя, я хотел с утра сдать этот талмуд в комиссионку.  
\- Ты бы этого не сделал, Роджерс.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что у Пикассо есть маленькая тайна, которая находится вот в этой папке.  
Тони медленно обходил блондина по кругу, поигрывая своей добычей. Стив хмурился, и это можно было как-то использовать. Осталось придумать, как.  
\- У тебя богатая фантазия, Старк. Забирай свою книгу и не мешай мне дальше работать.  
\- Ты хотел сказать: «Не мешай мне дрочить на Пеппер» ?  
\- Я хотел сказать то, что я сказал. Закрой дверь с другой стороны, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты жуткий зануда, Стивви. О! Прости, красавчик, я не хотел задеть тебя. Ведь мои намеки на отношения с женщиной должны оскорбить твою нежную натуру. Ах, какой я подлец, аж самому нравится! Хорошо, что в этом университете есть я, чтобы решить твои проблемы. Открой мне секрет, глядя на какую часть моего тела, ты чаще всего кончаешь? Губы или руки?  
\- Старк! Даже если ты будешь сидеть тут совершенно голый и измазанный маслом, я не то что не кончу, но даже не возбужусь! И я все еще надеюсь, что ты покинешь это помещение.  
\- Уже ухожу.  
Стив был готов к чему угодно, кроме этого. Физик, вопреки всем ожиданиям, больше не спорил, не издевался и не смущал его блуждающим по телу взглядом. Просто закрылся и перестал его видеть. Проскользнул мимо, одарив блондина всем блеском кошачьей пластики, и извлек свою книгу из рюкзака Стива. Очнулся Роджерс от хлопка двери, сжимая в руках свою папку.  
\- Старк…  
Блондин догнал его на выходе их кампуса.  
\- Прости, но я забыл свой ежедневник. Поговори завтра с Пеппер, она впишет тебя в расписание.  
\- Ты мог бы… Я хотел бы… Позволь мне нарисовать тебя.  
\- Ты и так рисуешь меня.  
\- Я… я хочу нарисовать тебя, когда ты работаешь. Я не буду мешать!  
\- Хорошо. Пары заканчиваются в три, после я буду в лаборатории.  
Стив сбежал в студию так быстро, что при всем желании не мог бы видеть торжествующую улыбку на лице Тони.

***  
В субботний дождливый вечер Энтони Эдвард Старк не нашел лучшего места, чтобы напиться, чем художественная студия. В выходные она всегда пустовала, так что свидание физика и виски никого не смущало. Как и бессвязная беседа парня со своим портретом, который Роджерс, между прочим, закончил. Нарисованный Старк беседу поддерживать не хотел и бедами настоящего не проникался. Он с безобразной сосредоточенностью уделял все внимание какой-то невероятно важной компьютерной плате. Морщинки на лбу, закушенная губа, легкая испарина – весь мир сузился до места соприкосновения паяльника и платы. И всему миру плевать, что у Тони уже неделю все из рук валится от одной особо навязчивой мысли, которая опять же сводится к точке соприкосновения. В общем, все это привело Старка в художественную студию. А Стивена Роджерса привели туда дождь, отсутствие зонта, и, как следствие, насквозь промокшая одежда и стучащие от холода зубы.  
\- Роджерс, не рекомендую ходить по улицам в таком виде - легко стать жертвой сексуального насилия.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Картину я закончил, ты сможешь ее забрать, как только я получу все необходимые зачеты, и, возможно, после того, как ее увидят на выставке.  
\- Ого! Да ты не боишься, что все узнают о твоей страсти ко мне. Очень смело, Пикассо.  
\- Нет никакой страсти! А твоя лаборатория этажом ниже. Проваливай, я хочу принять душ и переодеться.  
\- Душ? Ах да, я забыл, что ваша студия оборудована душем и раздевалкой, чтобы ничто не мешало вам пачкать ручки в краске. Я уйду только после твоего дефиле в робе.  
\- Ты пьян.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, пьян я или еще не очень, Стивви. Или, лучше сказать, мистер Совершенство? Ты напоминаешь мне трех обезьянок, Роджерс. Ничего не пью, Никогда не курю и Никому не дам. Вот только мы-то с тобой знаем, что есть четвертая обезьянка, которую ты старательно прячешь. И эту обезьянку зовут Я Хочу Тони Старка.  
\- Тебе нужно лечиться, Старк. Такое самомнение – это уже патология.  
\- Сыграем, Пикассо. Признай, что хочешь меня, и я уйду. А на Рождество пришлю тебе мои снимки в стиле ню.  
\- Предлагаю другую игру: ты уйдешь сам, или я выброшу тебя силой.  
\- А вот такой подход мне нравится. В качестве бонуса можешь меня отшлепать и один раз куснуть за шею. Она у меня очень чувствительная.  
Угрожать Старку – все равно, что просить ребенка остановить движущийся состав усилием мысли. У него нет тормозов, а у Стива нет желания причинять ему боль. Блондин отвернулся к окну, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Присутствие пьяного физика не располагало к умственным процессам. Прислушиваясь к шуму дождя, Роджерс пытался привести свои мысли в порядок. Он любил так делать, когда рисует. Но сейчас это оказалось слишком явной ошибкой. И свидетельством тому стал звон разбивающегося стекла за его спиной. Старк стоял прямо за ним, а на ближайшем столе лежали осколки от банки с масляной краской. Он помнил свое удивление на первом курсе по поводу объемов банки, но все оказалось до банального просто. Индивидуально они пользовались краской в тюбиках, а университет предоставлял на всех студентов наиболее часто используемые оттенки вот в таких вот банках. Тони лихорадило. По крайней мере, так показалось Стиву.  
\- Ты ведь любишь рисовать, не так ли?  
Когда Старк заговорил, Роджерс понял, что все, что будет происходить дальше, либо очень сильно ему не понравится, либо наоборот (в чем лично он сильно сомневался), потому что этот шепот непостижимым образом смешался с кровью в его жилах, лишая воли, вынуждая молча наблюдать, что же будет дальше. Он не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться, когда гений взял его руку в свою, а затем обмакнул ее в лужу краски на столе. И, судя по ощущениям, распорол блондину пару пальцев осколками. Непонимание готово было вырваться наружу, когда Тони заговорил снова, окутывая его чарами своего голоса. Он был слишком близко, и мокрая одежда позволяла сильнее ощущать жар его тела.  
\- Я не очень склонен к художественным искусствам, красавчик. Зато чрезмерно склонен к разного рода авантюрам и экспериментам. Я думаю, это поможет нам наладить контакт. Ты ведь хотел рисовать меня, а я… Я предлагаю тебе рисовать на мне. И ни в чем тебя не ограничиваю… Стив.  
С этими словами он задрал футболку и приложил руку блондина к своему животу. Сложно сказать, что шокировало больше: неожиданная близость или то, что Старк назвал его по имени и без издёвки, но Стив отдернул руку и попытался спастись бегством. План отступления удалось осуществить ровно на пять сантиметров, пока его задница не встретилась с подоконником, возле которого он и был застигнут врасплох. В этот момент Роджерсу стало понятно, что улыбки Чеширского кота и всех киношных маньяков были скопированы с надвигающегося на него физика. Отпечаток его руки на рельефном животе Тони неизбежно притягивал к себе взгляд. Он смотрелся там настолько правильно и гармонично, что это начинало пугать. Так же, как и сочетание бледной кожи и краски кровавого оттенка.  
\- Я думал, талантливым художникам не чужды дерзкие и смелые поступки. Смелее, Пикассо, я кусаюсь только, когда попросят.  
\- С… Старк, что… что ты делаешь, черт возьми?  
\- Тс-с! Если ты собираешься сейчас все испортить, то лучше молчи. И верни руку туда, где была.  
Кто-то свыше явно отвернулся от Стива и дал Старку власть над его телом. Его рука вновь легла на отпечаток.  
\- Роджерс, ты как будто полжизни во льдах пролежал. Если ты сейчас же что-нибудь не сделаешь, боюсь, меня постигнет та же участь. Пожалуй, я могу облегчить тебе задачу.  
Футболка поползла вверх, обнажая грудь и соски, и в итоге оказалась на полу. Старк снова накрыл руку блондина своей, затягивая того в танец. Давая ощутить мышцы своего живота, очертить каждый кубик пресса, подняться выше, пробежаться пальцами по ребрам и остановиться на груди, оставляя его там в одиночестве.  
\- Я больше не буду помогать тебе. Ты – художник. Хотя ты все еще можешь выкинуть меня за дверь.  
\- Ненавижу тебя…  
Стив знал, что он не уйдет, и боялся, что уйдет. Старк непредсказуем, наполовину обнажен и чертовски сексуален. И он точно не хочет уходить. Тони не сводил глаз с блондина, наслаждаясь румянцем на его лице, сжатыми в тонкую линию губами, мокрой майкой, так удачно облепившей великолепную фигуру, и, конечно, удачно расстегнутой рубашкой.. О да, особенно мокрой майкой, которая совершенно не оставляла простора для фантазии, став второй кожей для торчащих от холода сосков. Старк видел, как его кожа покрывается мурашками от малейшего сквозняка и мог позволить себе представить, что это его близость так сказывается на Роджерсе. Было странно, что тот все еще его не выпнул, и даже более того, ввязался в игру с рисованием. Но Стив не проявлял никакой инициативы, что делало игру бессмысленной, если только… Нужно было идти ва-банк.  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
\- Ч-что?  
Старк тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд, не давая увидеть ответ.  
\- Я был лучшего мнения об IQ художников. Ты идиот! Забудь.  
Он сделал шаг назад, давая понять, что все закончено, и Стив может идти в душ и к черту на рога. Все еще опасаясь убрать руку с чужой груди, свободной рукой блондин поймал его за запястье.  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему ты идиот? По-моему, это очевидно.  
\- Почему ты убегаешь?  
\- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы меня засудили за то, что ты скончаешься от воспаления легких. Еще вопросы?  
\- Повтори.  
\- Что ты идиот?  
\- Повтори то, что ты сказал до того, как тебя зациклило на моем IQ.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я прошу…  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Эти слова прошили словно разряд электрошока. Стив боялся сделать этот шаг. Один-единственный шаг, который отделяет его от падения в омут. И прекрасно понимал, почему Старк оставляет право этого шага за ним. Отступать было поздно, он хотел увидеть настоящее лицо Энтони Старка, ему дают такую возможность. Возможно, не полностью, возможно, он всего лишь заглядывает в замочную скважину, но дороги назад не стало, когда он сам удержал гения, не дав тому уйти. Стив не умел целоваться. Нет, ему случалось делать это раньше, но никогда вот так. Старк был не омутом, он камень, который тянет ко дну. Достаточно было коснуться его губ, чтобы понять: все пропало. Рухнули все стены и плотины, все принципы, жизненные устои, рухнуло само мироздание. Его губы такие мягкие, но Тони не был настроен помогать. Он не отвечал на поцелуй, заставляя проявлять инициативу. И Стива сорвало. Рука, уже породнившаяся со старковской грудью, пришла в движение. Неуверенно, опасаясь своих действий. Пальцы слегка поглаживали кожу, рисуя круги на одном месте. Роджерс не знал, как заставить брюнета открыться ему, как разомкнуть эти насмешливые губы. На пробу провел по ним языком. Только улыбка. Но вот руки художника нашли возбужденный сосок. Тихий стон Старка стал началом конца. Происходящее превратилось для Стива в слайд-шоу. Вот язык Тони врывается в его рот, сметая все на своем пути и проявляя себя одновременно везде. Он ласкает его небо, скользит по зубам, вылизывает губы и переплетается с его собственным языком. Весь Старк, словно распрямившаяся пружина, заполняет собой все пространство. Неизменная клетчатая рубашка Стива летит на пол. Как только дыхания перестает хватать, туда же отправляется его майка. Руки гения Старка, тоже перемазанные краской, оставляют узоры на обнаженном торсе, находя особо чувствительные места. Губы… Жадные, нетерпеливые губы словно стремятся попробовать все, до чего могут дотянуться. Скользят по лицу, прикусывают мочку уха, легкие, как крылья бабочек, поцелуи пробегают по шее, зубы цепляют кадык, оставляют отметки на ключице, приступом захватывают сосок. Комната тонет в жаре их тел и стонах.  
Запотевшее окно холодит спину Стива. Он понимает, что уже сидит на подоконнике, а его джинсы присоединились к остальной одежде. Старк скользит языком по внутренней стороне бедра, одной рукой лаская его член. Он все еще наполовину одет, и это кажется блондину жутко несправедливым. До тех пор, пока влажный и горячий рот не берет в плен головку его возбужденного органа.  
\- П-подожди…  
Замутненный желанием взгляд Старка не располагал к продолжению беседы, но Роджерс смог-таки собрать всю волю в кулак.  
\- Старк… Тони… Я, э-э-э…  
\- Убежать сейчас было бы, по меньшей мере, глупо, но это твой последний шанс.  
Он хотел сделать шаг назад, давая своей случайной мечте ускользнуть, но Стив снова удержал его. Голубые глаза встретились с карими, полные желания, они вели свой диалог, но к счастью, Старк умел ждать.  
\- Я не собираюсь убегать. Просто я…  
\- Ты девственник, никогда и предположить не мог, что секс между мужчинами возможен, а сейчас тебе страшно, и ты не уверен, и…  
\- Замолчи. Да, то, что сейчас произойдет, будет моим первым разом. Да, я боюсь. Но! Я уверен в том, что делаю. И уж тем более, я знаю о существовании гомосексуалистов и секса между ними.  
\- Что тогда?  
Роджерс покраснел, что, учитывая ситуацию, в которой они находились, было практически невозможно.  
\- Я хочу быть сверху.  
Брови Тони поползли вверх. В этот момент он больше всего напоминал большого кота, который ловит кайф от всего происходящего.  
\- То есть не то чтобы сверху… В смысле, не так «сверху», как ты подумал….Черт! В раздевалке есть диван. Довольно удобный диван. И я хочу быть сверху и сам контролировать действия твоего члена в моей заднице!  
Вид ошалевшего дарования в области естественных наук стал ему наградой, и у Стива целых полстудии была возможность запечатлеть в памяти каждую черточку этой маленькой победы. А в следующий момент они буквально выбили дверь в раздевалку, переплетясь в поцелуе.  
Диван и вправду оказался удобным, а справедливость в лице обнаженного Старка была восстановлена. Сам же Стив устроился на коленях у довольного жизнью физика, с ужасом оценивая степень ущерба, который сулит ему плотоядная улыбка.  
\- Я уже сделал выводы об уровне твоего IQ, но будет здорово, если ты меня приятно удивишь и скажешь, что в вашей конторе есть жирного, кроме масляных красок.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Роджерс, ты точно не соврал мне о своих познаниях в области геев?  
\- Черт… Смазка!  
\- Бинго! И вы выигрываете суперприз: секс с парнем вашей мечты. Так что там со смазкой?  
\- Ну-у…. Точно. Есть детский крем!  
\- О боги, я не хочу знать, зачем вы, извращенцы, его используете, просто тащи его сюда.  
\- Вообще-то против сухости рук. Еще вопрос, кто из нас извращенец.  
Меньше минуты понадобилось Стиву, чтобы вернуться с тюбиком крема и снова устроиться на коленях у Старка. Было безумием желать секса именно с ним. Никто еще не мог похвастаться тем, что побывал в постели Энтони Старка второй раз. А Стиву так хотелось, чтобы… Какие глупые мечты. Хватит и того, что происходит сейчас.  
Тони замер, заглядывая в голубые глаза.  
\- Ты точно этого хочешь? Еще не поз…  
\- Нет, поздно. Поздно стало в тот момент, когда я попросил тебя стать моей моделью. Я хочу тебя.  
На миг показалось, что Старк откажется, откажет ему в привилегии хотя бы единожды побывать в его постели. Но тот лишь вздохнул, словно смирившись с чем-то, и утянул Стива в глубокий и очень нежный поцелуй. Руки аккуратно разминали ту самую задницу, над которой столько раз шутил гений. Смазанные пальцы скользнули в ложбинку между ягодицами, осторожно поглаживая и успокаивая, прежде чем первый палец надавил на тут же сжавшееся кольцо мышц.  
\- Ты должен расслабиться, Стив.  
\- Хорошо…  
Стив не знал, что Тони может быть настолько нежен. Не знал, что неистовый и жадный, властный и холодный, сжигающий дотла и утягивающий в омут Старк - это далеко не все. Довериться этим рукам оказалось проще, чем он думал. Первый палец вошел внутрь легко и очень неожиданно, заставив блондина вздрогнуть. Старк замер, превратившись в оголенный нерв, подчиняя желание воле. Стив заставил себя расслабиться, и палец тут же пришел в движение, растягивая, поглаживая, давая привыкнуть. Страстный поцелуй снова оказался отвлекающим маневром, но Стив больше не боялся. Гений нашел заветную точку, правда, поплатился за это прокушенной губой, но теперь Роджерс сам насаживался на настойчивые пальцы, которых уже стало три. В ушах шумело, а собственные стоны казались ему неправдоподобно громкими. Это не может длиться вечно, а значит, нужно было поторопить…  
\- Тони… пожалуйста…  
Вместо ответа Старк убрал пальцы, едва не заставляя его скулить от ощущения пустоты внутри, но в его дырочку тут же уперлось нечто более многообещающее. Уперлось, но не вошло. «Что такое?» - хотел спросить Стив, но поймал взгляд брюнета. «Я хочу быть сверху и сам контролировать действия твоего члена в моей заднице!» Что ж, он действительно этого хотел. Обхватив руками лицо Тони и впиваясь в него поцелуем, Роджерс с силой опустился на сочащийся смазкой член. Из глаз посыпались искры, а к укушенной губе Старка добавятся еще синяки на плечах.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, придурок! – Тони с силой вцепился руками в его бедра, не давая сделать все только хуже. На его лице был написан приговор интеллекту художника, когда он увидел слезы, выступившие на глазах Стива, и понял, что тот дрожит. – Тш-ш-ш, ну ты чего? Все в порядке, просто потерпи немножко. Все хорошо, малыш. Я с тобой…  
Стив, первые мгновения оглушенный собственной глупостью и находящийся в состоянии шока, довольно быстро оправился и готов был наделать еще сотню таких глупостей, лишь бы эти руки никогда не отпускали его, а губы продолжали шептать, останавливаясь лишь во время поцелуев. Но возбуждение Старка никуда не делось, и очень скоро блондин заерзал задницей на насиженном местечке. За что тут же был укушен за сосок. Ему даже позволено было двигаться, но теперь руки Тони задавали ему нужный ритм и угол, с каждой секундой все сильнее впиваясь в бедра.  
\- Ты… не должен… себя… сдерживать…  
\- Ты слишком узкий, Стив… О, черт! Ты даже не представляешь, НАСКОЛЬКО узкий… Я закончу то, что ты недоделал своей глупостью. Порву тебя.  
\- Не порвешь.  
\- Не спорь…  
\- Я хочу этого…  
\- Роджерс, я не железный…  
\- Поэтому заткнись и трахни меня, как следует!  
Конечно, Стив не отдавал себе отчета в том, какого зверя выпускает на волю. Поэтому, оказавшись опрокинутым на диван и прижатым сверху рассерженным Старком, все, на что он оказался способен, это придушенно и часто дышать. Старка было много, Старка было слишком много, и он, как последняя скотина, все еще пытался себя сдерживать. Но Стив упорно сшибал ему все тормоза. Его «еще», «быстрее», «пожалуйста», «Тони-и-и» сносили крышу, вынуждая вбивать желанное тело в диван.  
\- Подрочи себе, малыш…  
\- Старк… Я и так… ох… сейчас кончу…  
\- Я остановлюсь, если ты этого не сделаешь.  
\- Ты ч-чудовище…  
Стиву хватило пары движений, чтобы выплеснуться себе на живот и утащить за собой любовника в оргазм, сильно сжавшись вокруг его члена.  
Тони лежал на груди у блондина, расслабленный и настоящий, наслаждаясь тем, как Роджерс перебирает его мокрые от пота волосы. Казалось, почеши за ушком, и он замурлычет от удовольствия. Но Стив знал, что Старк не домашний котенок. И что все хорошее когда-то кончается. И что сейчас самое время уйти, пока не влип слишком сильно. И то, что уходить страшно не хочется, тоже знал.  
\- Кампус скоро закроют, нужно успеть принять душ.  
\- Хорошо, - Старк смерил его внимательным взглядом. – Пойдем, примем душ, а потом я подброшу тебя до общаги.  
\- Ты не можешь сидеть за рулем. Ты пьян.  
\- Вообще-то нет.  
\- Ты не мог так быстро… Ты не пил! – Стив обвиняющее уставился на парня. – Ты разыграл меня. Все ЭТО хорошо спланированный спектакль!  
\- Стив.  
\- Я как идиот повелся на все это!  
\- Стив…  
\- Нет, я знал, что ты ублюдок, и что все это лишь игра, но я… я предпочел бы, чтобы это случилось по пьяни, а не из холодного расчета. Что теперь? Выставишь меня ничтожеством перед всеми? Будешь ходить, вытирать об меня ноги? Или…  
\- РОДЖЕРС!!! Заткнись, пожалуйста. Сейчас мы вместе пойдем и примем душ. Ты успокоишься, а потом я отвезу тебя в общагу. Если хочешь – останусь с тобой. Если не хочешь, то можем поехать ко мне. И я не собираюсь вытирать об тебя ноги, идиот.  
\- Что значит - ты останешься у меня?  
\- Нет, ну точно идиот… Это значит, что ты и я будем спать у тебя, в одной постели, и, скорее всего, без одежды.  
\- У меня есть сосед по комнате. Ничего не выйдет.  
\- Тогда поехали ко мне.  
\- А у тебя есть девушка! И прекрати говорить так, словно наши отношения не простой перепих, а имеют будущее.  
\- Ну-у, во-первых, у меня нет девушки. Пеппер – мой очень хороший друг. А во-вторых, вообще-то я рассчитывал на продолжение наших отношений.  
\- Ты лжешь!  
\- Останься и проверь.  
\- Это обещание?  
\- Возможно… возможно, в моей квартире найдется место для твоего высокохудожественного барахла.  
\- Ты лжешь… никто не смог побывать в постели Тони Старка второй раз.  
\- Ты кое-что забываешь.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Никто не был в постели Стива Роджерса.


End file.
